


【盾冬】魔鏡魔鏡告訴我（文字版戀愛遊戲）

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Love Game, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 這是一個文字版的戀愛養成遊戲，玩家將扮演「魔鏡」，在Bucky Barnes的戀愛之路上助他一臂之力。可攻略對象：豆芽Steven Rogers、大盾Steve Rogers、獅盾Steve Grant初始好感度：皆為50%提示：請以Bucky Barnes順利在大學畢業前至少與一個對象戀愛為目標進行遊戲，若Bucky Barnes因魔鏡指示而再三錯失良機並導致與任一對象好感度降至10%以下且其他對象好感度皆未滿50%，可能憤而丟棄魔鏡，將導致遊戲結束。很遺憾地，請您從頭開始。若您在第三學年度結束後，與三名對象皆達到70%以上的好感度，可能隨機觸發冬兵Winter、白狼James Barnes加入遊戲，進入本遊戲進階版——「修羅場」。結局皆為1v1，但配對不定，隨著角色增加，過程可能產生混亂邪惡的多重互換對象劇情線。有心挑戰的玩家請留意，不願挑戰的玩家請在過程偏離您預期時及時退出遊戲。遊戲開始——





	1. Chapter 1

夏日的尾聲，布魯克林大學的校園裡已有些涼意。你靜靜地躺在人來人往的大道上，任憑身旁的行人們來去匆匆。  
今天是開學的第一天，沈靜了三個月的校園裡熱熱鬧鬧的，你想，這應該是你找到新主人的大好良機。

 

「砰！」  
突然一聲巨響，行人紛紛停下腳步張望，原來是有兩個慌慌張張的男生在路中間不小心對撞了，棕髮男子手中的提袋掉了下來，裡面的東西散落一地。

『抱歉抱歉，真的很不好意思。』金髮男子蹲下來幫忙棕髮男子收拾東西，棕髮男子神情焦慮、一言不發，只是快速的撿起散落的物品——你混在那些書籍和文具當中，被金髮男子意外收進了棕髮男子的提袋中。  
『你有受傷嗎？』兩人一同站起身，金髮男子又問，棕髮男子搖搖頭，對金髮男子點頭道謝，隨即轉身離去。  
金髮男子在路中央還站了一會兒，才舉步離開。

 

你在提袋裡搖搖晃晃的，跟著棕髮男子抵達了教室。開學第一天，教室擠滿了人，棕髮男子靜靜地坐在教室中央的座位上，仔細聆聽行政人員對於註冊等等瑣碎事宜的解釋。這一天其實挺無聊的，充滿了一個又一個的座談會與說明會，棕髮男子似乎是個認真的學生，他每一場都坐到最後，在他的筆記本上寫下不少資料，結束了一天的行程後，才慢慢地踩著夕陽回到他小小的宿舍。  
你萬分空虛地待在他的房間，仔細聆聽一門之隔的廚房裡，棕髮男子認真做菜、安靜吃飯、清潔廚房的種種聲響，好不容易等到他終於結束了一天中所有必須進行的事項，回到了他小小的房間，開始整理書包。  
然後發現了本來不應該存在的你。

 

「嗨，你好，我是魔鏡。」你試著發出溫和的光，語調輕緩地說話，但他還是嚇到了，你看得出來，然而他比你預想中的鎮定，沒有尖叫，也沒有一把將你摔到牆上。  
「呃，我是Bucky。」棕髮男子說，以一種相當自然的態度問：「你為什麼在這裡？」  
「恐怕是有人不小心把我塞進了你的提袋裡，」你說：「我想這是緣分。」  
「是嗎？」Bucky又問：「那你會什麼？」  
倒是很直白，也省了你一番工夫：「我是一個指導人類的工具，尤其擅長戀愛。你應該很高興撿到了我，這表示你將經歷一段無比浪漫而精彩的大學生活，得到幸福而溫暖的人生。」  
Bucky頓了頓，你看不出來他相不相信，他只是噢了一聲，再問：「所以你什麼問題都可以回答？」  
「只要與你的人生有關。」如果他想知道宇宙是怎麼形成的，你就恕難相助了，你提心吊膽地等著第一個問題。

 

「既然你這麼厲害，那好，幫我解決明天的行程問題。」Bucky拿出手機說：「有三個約都排在下午2點，完全撞期了，你覺得我該去哪個？」

 

A. 市區的咖啡廳面試  
B. 外語學院新生聚餐  
C. 參加系圖書館的課程安排教學


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一節選項路線：  
> A. 市區的咖啡廳面試（遇見大盾）  
> B. 外語學院新生聚餐（遇見豆芽）  
> C. 參加系圖書館的課程安排教學（遇見獅盾）
> 
> 上一節票選結果：  
> A. 市區的咖啡廳面試（遇見大盾）

這三個行程的選擇本來不是什麼大事，既然有「人」幫他決定了，Bucky也就樂於從命。

大學城的市區是這座城市的日常活動中心，最熱鬧的商店街和餐廳都在以中央車站為圓心，半徑兩公里的範圍內，平日的下午依然熙來攘往。  
Bucky出門前把你放進他的長褲口袋，下午2點，他準時抵達了市區的咖啡廳。

  
「你好，我是James Barnes，和店長約了今天面試。」你聽到Bucky的聲音這麼說，你從口袋上緣探出，悄悄地觀察周遭環境。  
這是一間風格典雅的咖啡廳，招牌上的名字是Sugar。室內空間不算大，約可以容納十到十五個人。現在可能是還沒開始營業，咖啡廳裡空空蕩蕩的，只有櫃檯前那張小桌坐了一名男子，正在低頭不知道看著什麼。

「這腿好長啊……」這是你對他的第一印象。男子姿態挺拔，挺直了背坐在椅子上，伸直的腿遠超過桌子的直徑，輕鬆地交疊在他對面那張椅子的下方。  
再往上看，一路看到臉，你下了個初步認定：這寬肩窄臀的金髮大帥哥，光是外表便已非常值得列進你準備為Bucky安排的對象清單裡！

  
正在你興致勃勃地打量著男子時，男子也抬起頭望向Bucky，禮貌地立刻起身，邁步朝他走來，微笑著伸出了手：『你好，我是Steve Rogers，現在這家店由我負責。我其實是店員，但大部分時間，我也兼任「店長」。』  
「你好。」Bucky和Steve握了握手，抬起頭和他眼神交會，也露出了淺淺的笑容。  
Steve邀請Bucky到一旁的四人座位面對面坐下，很快地切入正題：『我已經看過你的履歷，你先前有過餐廳打工的經驗是嗎？』  
Bucky點點頭：「上大學前的暑假，在家鄉鎮上的甜點店做過兩個月。」  
『所以你對餐飲業的工作都還習慣嗎？』Steve又問，Bucky又點頭，Steve隨即開始簡單地介紹這家咖啡廳的營業情況和Bucky需要負責的項目。

  
Steve告訴Bucky，這家咖啡廳大部分的時間是他一人支撐，久了也累，才想著找一個人來分擔。Bucky是第一個來投履歷的人，經驗也合適，Sugar的工作時間彈性，只要先跟Steve說好就行，也不會耽誤到學業。  
『怎樣？你願意嗎？』Steve唇角微彎，笑意盎然，Bucky一愣，差點脫口說出「我願意」。

這也不能怪他啊！回宿舍的路上，Bucky對著你小聲叨念：「哪有店長這麼年輕又這麼帥的？」  
**❦Steve Rogers：好感度55%❦**

 

打工的事情有了著落，Bucky又去書店買了幾本開學要用的書，還特別有雅興地在書店門口的花車上買了一個盆栽，心情愉悅地回到宿舍，一邊脱鞋一邊摸出手機，發現在他跟Steve面試的時候，來了好多個訊息他沒收到。

「Hi, James。今天的新生聚餐你不來嗎？」  
「James，你學長頻頻詢問你。」  
「我替你學長留了電話給你，記得打給他。」  
「忘了告訴你，學長叫Steven Rogers。」

噢？又一個Rogers？你看著Bucky似乎很感興趣的樣子，認真地把Steven的手機記下，鞋脫到一半就站在玄關給Steven發訊息。  
訊息發出後，Bucky走進室內，打開冰箱後突然懊惱地啊了一聲：「我忘了去買食材了，冰箱空的！現在怎麼辦？」

  
時間是下午五點半，你決定要建議Bucky如何解決他的晚餐？

A. 超市買冷凍食品  
B. 披薩店  
C. 學生餐廳

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （請在評論裡留下你的選擇，投票至2019.1.29晚上8點，我會統計出票數最高的選項，進入下一段劇情。）

**Author's Note:**

> （請在評論裡留下你的選擇，投票至2019.1.21晚上8點，我會統計出票數最高的選項，進入下一段劇情。）


End file.
